Ain't It Funny
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: Quistis is acting a bit strange today. And somebody knows just why and even joins in her strange act. Even in the midst of the weirdness, Quistis finds love in the only person to really care about her.


Ain't It Funny 

(Note: This story has no plot line to speak of and really makes no sense. It was just written for my amusement. Most of my stories are so serious, so this is a complete change. So sit back and enjoy the goofiness of my thought process.)

Quistis Trepe never thought of herself as a partier, but tonight she just couldn't help herself. Out of her stuffy SeeD uniform and her usual outfit, Quistis dawned a short crimson red and black Spanish style dress. Beads decorated the bottom of the dress by hanging down and clinking against one another. The top was low cut, showing off the Instructor's cleavage more than her loyal 'Trepies' would be comfortable with. She smiled at the very thought.

Quistis shook her empty glass at the bartender.

"If you don't keep this glass full mister I'll be forced to do something drastic."

"Sorry ma'am. Here ya go…" The older balding man said.

Quistis twirled around on her barstool to face the dancing crowd behind her. Her attention was pulled to the entrance. There stood the angelic Rinoa Heartilly, sunny Selphie Tilmitt, Kitten the pigtail library girl, energetic Zell Dincht, ladies-man Irvine Kinneas, lone-wolf Squall Leonhart, and the brash Seifer Almasy. (oofta…that was a long sentence) Out of all the clubs in Esthar, they had to come to this one…the one Quistis had retreated too.

Quistis slid off her stool and walked away with her drink in hand. She wandered into the crowd just as the DJ put on the song Rapture by LIO. Quistis moved to the beat as she made her way over to her group of friends. Looking very drunk to her colleages, Quistis continued to dance up to them, a seductive glare in her eyes.

"Quisty? Are you okay?" Selphie asked.

"I'm fine sunshine."

"Are you sure? Are you drunk Quistis?" Rinoa gasped.

"Maybe I am. I'll do as I please. Now if you two brats would shut up…"

Rinoa, Selphie, and Kitten glared at Quistis' attitude towards them as she began to run her hands all over all the three guys…kissing them gently on the lips and grabbing their asses.

"You are so messed up." Zell said, still blushing from Quistis' acts.

"Quistis, you should go lie down. You're not looking so good." Squall said cold like.

"I'll do as I please. I don't see any uniform on you young man…excuse me…Commander. So you cannot tell me what to do. It's a pity you, Irvine, and Zell are all connected at the hips with those 'sweet', 'innocent', 'good' girls. I could've shown you all a good time. But dear Seifer…you are single, are you not?"

"Quistis, you're in no shape to even be hitting on me."

"Sure I am…everybody take a seat. I've got a surprise for everybody…for Seifer."

Quistis wandered over to the DJ and whispered in his ear. He nodded at her and handed Quistis a microphone. A Latin dance beat was now being played. Quistis stepped up the front of the makeshift stage and started to sway with the music.

_"It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
it's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
but there are facts in our lives we can never change  
just tell me that you understand and you feel the same."_

Quistis' voice floated to her astonished friends' ears.

"Since when could Quisty sing?" Kitten asked.

"Not a clue." Zell replied as his eyes stayed on his former instructor.

They watched on as the golden blonde really started to get into the music. She began to dance seductively, keeping her gaze on the Sorceress Knight.

_"This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance."  
  
_

That's when Quistis jumped off the stage and went into a full out dance…almost looked as if it was choreographed. She shook her ass and chest, swaying this way and that. All the men in the place couldn't look away from her.

"Is it just me or is there a crowd growing behind her?" Squall asked.

"Admirers? No wait…they're singing too!" Rinoa said astonished like.

"Back up dancers?" Kitten questioned.  
  
_"Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real.  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't if strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart."  
  
_

Quistis then left her following of dancers and singers and made her way over to Seifer's lap. She sat side ways in it and continued to sing to him.

_"Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again."  
  
_

Quisty turns and glares at Squall when she sings about life being cruel…forcing him to look down at the floor in shame. Quistis now begins to run her hands all over Seifer, caressing his chest and arms…running a stray finger along his jaw line.

_"I barely know you but somehow I know what you're all about  
A deeper love I've found in you and I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered ever plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid."  
  
_

Quistis jumped off Seifer and went back into the dance break with her dancers.

"What has gotten into her?" Selphie questioned.

"I betcha Seifer knows what this is all about." Irvine grumbled.

"Maybe I do…if she hadn't been abandoned and treated like the dirt we walk on, then maybe she wouldn't dancing around drunk. Ahem…Squall…" Seifer coughed.

"Must you make me feel even worse about it? I've apologized many times over. I love Rinoa…she needs to move on."

"She has puberty boy. She's not dancing all over me cause she's drunk. I was there for her when you pushed her away. That love she had for you was misplaced. Quistis Trepe loves me."

Everybody's eyes landed on Seifer's cocky grinning face.

"You heard me." He said, smiling even bigger now.

_"Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real.  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't if strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart."  
  
_

Quistis comes back over to Seifer and dances around his chair, a sad look in her eyes as she tells him how she's afraid to love again. No matter how hard she's pushed Seifer away, he's always been there for her. And for that she never is able to repay him. Yes, Quistis Trepe does love Seifer Almasy…and she's no longer going to hide the fact that she does.  
  
_"I locked away my heart but you just set it free  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away and yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means that you and me were meant to be."_

"You know…Now that I take a closer look at her…I don't think she's drunk." Kitten said.

"You're right. She looks more like love-sick." Selphie chimed in.

"But what was she drinking then?" Irvine asked.

Quistis leaves her dancers again and pulls Seifer up into her embrace. They dance a Spanish dance, surprising all her friends.

"Whoa…since when could Seifer dance?" Zell gasped.

"Okay, now I've seen every thing." Irvine said as he shook his head in disbelief.

_"Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real.  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart."  
_

Quistis sings the chorus two more times as Seifer joins the choreographed dancing right by her side, catching on very quickly.

"Ain't it funny…hehehe…" Quistis giggled as she ended the song.

The whole club roared with applause and whistles. Quistis smiles sweetly before kissing Seifer deeply, then disappearing into the shadows.

"Where'd she go?" Rinoa asked.

"I dunno. One minute she's there, and the next she's gone." Squall said.

"Hey Seifer…that was some…"

"One more word out of you chicken-wuss and I'll beat you from dawn till dusk!"

The next day Cid called a meeting for executive SeeD members which included Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Kitten, Squall, Rinoa, Xu, and Quistis. Everybody took a seat and as Cid began to talk about a new set of GF's he wanted his prized SeeDs to try out. Meanwhile a song was softly being hummed from the end of the table.

Quistis was lost in her own world, singing and day-dreaming.

"Instructor Trepe…Quistis? Are you listening to me?" Cid asked her.

"Forget it Sir…she's far gone." Irvine laughed.

Before another person could question Quistis' behavior, Seifer barged into the room and scooped her up into his arms.

"Nobody dances with me like that and then leaves me hanging…damn tease." He said cockily.

Seifer carried Quistis out of the room and away from the meeting.

"Quistis?" He asked as he headed down the hall with her.

"Yeah Seifer."

"Would you dance like that for me again?"

"Only if you dance with me." She smiles

Seifer kissed her hungrily in reply.

"Fine, a dance it is…But I need to change my clothes."

"Who needs clothes?" Seifer smirked as he ran down the hall with Quistis.

The End

Author's Note: Like I said…there was no point to the story. For some strange reason in this twisted head of mine I can see Quistis singing and dancing to this song. And I can also see Seifer in the middle of all of this. If you like this story, read some of my others. Not all of them are like this.


End file.
